ragnarokcampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Background- The Dawn War
Ragnorok Campaign-The Ages of the World Get to know your world before you conquer it The Beginning -'The Gods' (beings of epochal divine power) and the Primordials '''(beings of terrible arcane power) came upon the lifeless husk that would become the world during their travels through the Far Realm. The Gods saw this place as a potential home for their servants and worshipers, while the Primordials saw it as another arena for entropy and destruction, but neither side took action against the other, yet. At first, both sides worked together to craft the world as they saw fit. The Gods took their place in the Astral Sea, the Primordials theirs in the Elemental Chaos, and their work began. -'''The Primordials formed the skin of the world, its natural elements: mountains, forests, oceans, ect., while the Gods perfected their works, taming the great oceans, beautifying the wild woods, and sculpting the mighty mountains. Both then set their servants upon the world to exult and praise their works, and for a time all was good. -'The Primordials were not content.' They craved constant chaos and destruction, and they resented the gods for “watering down” the chaotic wilderness they created. Soon enough, the Dawn War began; the Primordials struck against the mortal servants of the Gods with their terrible creations. Elves, Dwarves, Dragonborn and the other godly races took up arms to defend themselves from the mighty giants and elementals of the Primordials: the gods granted mortals divine powers, bought with prayers, to defend themselves, and the newly forged lands had their first taste of mortal and immortal blood. -'The war lasted an age' unto itself, the Gods walking aside their mortal servants to battle the Primordials, whose steps shook the earth and heaven; entire races rose and fell in that first great struggle. Primordials were vanquished, their corpses consumed by the elemental chaos, or left to drift forever through the Astral Sea. Gods whose servants had all been slain faded from power and waned away, without mortals to worship and remember them. The Dragon God Io, in his arrogance, challenged the mighty Primordial Erek-Hus to single combat and was hewn in half by its Adamantine axe, splitting into the Draconic Gods Bahamut and Tiamat. Asmodeus, an angel of an ancient God whose name time has lost, slew his master to gain its power, but was cast down by the other gods and fled to the Nine Hells. Asmodeus' brother angel, Pelor, took the nameless god's portfolio. -And finally, in the greatest folly of this terrible time, The-God-Who-Went-Mad formed a plan to banish the Primordials from the Elemental Chaos: by poisoning their realm with a shard of pure evil, wrenched from the heart of a distant and terrible star. This act created the Abyss, and the Demons along with it. The influence of the Abyss drove the Primordials mad, corrupting and regressing them into barbaric, wicked forms. The Gods drove them into the Abyss, where they remain locked in war with one another, only returning to wage vengeful destruction on their former enemies in their brief lucid moments. -'The war won', the damage done, the Gods turned upon themselves, rivalries and disputes that had boiled a whole Age long finally surfacing, splitting them into the camps of the Civil and Wild gods. They set through the Far Realm once again, to find new worlds to forge, and left the mortal World to its own devices. Out of loyalty to their mortal creations, they left behind Avatars, mighty collossi to channel divine powers and wisdom to their servants. So the world spins on, left to mortals after that first and bloody age.